


Blue Jeans

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Again Rey is a nobody but adopted by Ben Kenobi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, Hurt feelings, If this hurts you then I am so sorry, Kissing, Neighbours, Romantic Tension, past heart break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: When Ben Solo comes back to his hometown to crash in at his childhood home for summer break, he had no idea Rey Kenobi would have the same idea. Encouraged by his mother, Ben tries his best to win her back over after he broke her heart many years ago. But Rey is determined to never let anyone hurt her ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

She was just a girl. Just a normal girl, a nobody. She came from nothing. She was nothing. 

But not to him.

 

Ben stared out the window with his hands behind his back. He could still see her doing something in her room. Their windows were placed perfectly so that he had a perfect view into hers just by looking out if his.  
The girl was jumping around, dancing, he guessed. She held a yellow hairbrush to her face, probably singing and pretending it was a microphone. That was so like her. Ben chuckled and for a second he felt like they were together in one room and not separated.  
Then he noticed she was accompanied by a dark skinned boy with short hair. Ben recognized him to be Finn, her friend. For a second he felt insecure and jealous, but then remembered the boy was in a relationship.

Rey.

Ben tasted the name in his mouth. He said it over and over, loving each letter of the short but sweet name. He whispered it, then a little louder, until it was as loud as normal speaking volume. Over and over, until it sounded so natural that he wondered why was he here and not there together with her. They belonged together. Of course they did. She was short, he was tall. She was the light to his dark. So why did she hate him?

Rey tilted her head back, laughing aloud to something Finn had said. Then her hazel eyes flickered to her window-

She saw him. He could see her lips part and her brows furrow as she realized he'd been staring at her. Her eyes didn't dart back, she turned around to stare out the window and Ben could feel his face heat up.  
He quickly turned away from the window. He forced himself out of the reach of her gaze and fell face first to his bed, groaning in embarrassment. 

Why, oh why?

Rey Kenobi was a girl who had lived across the street for as long as he could remember. They'd known each other for ages, and used to be very good friends as kids because Ben's grandfather and Rey's adoptive one had been good friends. They'd played and spent time together as kids, but began drifting apart from each other in middle school.  
Partially because of Ben joining a club called the First Order and temporarily changed his name to Kylo Ren. On the 8th grade Rey'd told him she didn't even know him anymore.  
Things only got worse in high school. Since the leader of the First Order didn't like Rey, he told Ben he'd have to let go of his past.

Now it was summer and he had gotten a break from college to visit his family, or in this case mother. And little did he know, Rey had had the same idea. 

And he was still in love with her.

"Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby  
I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?"

The lyrics of the song reminded her too much of him. She used to love the song, it was Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. She had loved it back then, back when everything was perfect. It had made her happy and feel like she had luck. They, him and her together had joked around on the name of the singer, and he had said 'No wonder you like her music, you have the same name!' and Rey had laughed.

Later that song on her playlist was replaced with Wrecking Ball and I hate you, I love you. Now every time the song began playing, Rey would instantly jump to skip it. Now the lyrics were echoing in her head and she felt like she could cry. 

Sitting on her bed, she didn't stop song from playing. It kept playing, causing a wave of painful memories splash over her. She remembered all the times they'd sang together along to it. 

Finn stepped inside with two glasses of soda. As he saw Rey sitting on her bed, legs curled up to her, seeing her eyes sparkle with tears that would soon spill from her eyes, listening to the song that always triggered her emotions the splash all over the place, he sighed. He set the sodas aside, walked over and knelt in front of her. He looked up to her, an understanding look in his eyes.

"Rey, are you sure you should be list-"

"No. Yes. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about it.."

"You do realize what song this is?"

"It's..it was our song."

"And what does it do to you?"

"Bring back.. memories."

"Then should you be listening to it?"

Rey looked away from Finn's eyes and the tears escaped her eyes. Finn brought his hand to wipe away her tears. Rey moved her hand quickly to shove his one off. She didn't want to be touched. Not now.

"Rey-"

"I.."

"I will love you till the end of time", Lana Del Rey sang and Rey sang along to her. 

"Rey.."

She got up and paused the song on her laptop. She sighed and faked a smile as she turned to Finn.

"See? I'm fine."

Finn sighed again.

Rey turned quickly to look out the window, just to see if he was still there. He was. He was like a kid, wanting her attention but immediately pretending he didn't want it when she gave it to him. There he was, with his beautiful black hair and those eyes, god, those eyes..

"Sure, Rey."

 

"Ben! Come down!"

The voice of his mother interrupted Ben's thoughts and made him fall off the bed. A giant thump echoed in the house, and before Leia could ask, he yelled, nervous:

"I'm okay! I'm okay! Just fell off the bed!"

After that, he rushed downstairs, not once looking up from the stairs.

"What is-"

His question was left hanging in the air when he saw who his mother was with. For a second, their eyes met, but both looked away quickly.

"Since Rey was home alone, I decided to invite her for dinner."

Of course. As much as Rey hated Ben, she could never say no to Leia. Something about that woman always made her feel safe, like she was her own mother, and Ben knew that's why she'd accepted. Because there was no way in hell she would've came here for him. Not a chance.

"That's..uhh.. great."

His mother looked at him, her smile deflating. Her eyes motioned to Rey, but Ben shook his head in response.

"Well... uhh.. let's go eat!"

Dinner was eaten in silence. Everyone stared down on their plates, expect Leia, who constantly tried to force conversation and make the two talk. But it was no use, he knew Rey wanted nothing to do with him. 

"So, how long are you staying, Rey?"

The girl looked up from her plate and replied quietly.

"A few weeks. Don't know yet."

"That's great! Ben is also staying a few weeks! Aren't you, honey?"

Ben glanced at Rey, whose eyes were stuck on her plate. He nodded, swallowing.

"That's nice", Rey said.

"Which university are you in, sweetie?"

"The Jakku campus. Nothing much."

"Oh! I've heard lots of great things about it! And don't you put yourself down, Rey. You're very smart."

Ben could swear he saw Rey's lips twitch into a smile, but then she glanced at him and frowned again. The night continued with Leia asking various questions and pointing out something about her son that the girl could relate to. But as soon as she was finished, she stood up.

"Thank you for the invite and the meal, Mrs. Organa. I must go now, I've.. stayed long enough."

"My pleasure, dear. Have a good night."

She began making her way to the door. Leia once again motioned towards her, and this time Ben chose he'd give it a try. His mother said goodbye and disappeared upstairs. Ben watched Rey as she grabbed her jacket and was about to open the door, before he spoke.

"You look beautiful tonight."

She was startled, clearly didn't expect to hear him speak. She shot him a glare, but remained silent. He sighed.

"Look, Rey, I know you're still angry about the whole 'First Order' thing, but it's in the past! I'm different now! They only used me to make my uncle feel bad!"

Rey turned to face him. Ben continued. 

"Back in high school.. I was an idiot, you know that. And.. I.. I was so shocked when you told me your feelings, because I.. at that point, I- I, uh, thought you already hated me, so.. you know.. I was so unprepared and.. and Hux, god I hate that guy, he only made it worse! I had no idea that he'd say things like that to you! And the things I said, god, I didn't mean any of them! I just.. I 'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Silence.

Rey's hazel eyes scanned Ben's ones, like trying to find that drop of evidence of was he lying or not. She squinted, and he could see her eyes watering. She inhaled sharply before speaking.

"You really hurt me back then."

She was quiet for a second, tearing her gaze from his.

"But it's been three years, Kylo Ren. Move on."

After that, she opened the door and ran to her home. Ben stared out of the door before finally closing it. He leaned his back against it, processing what just happened. And then he collapsed to the floor, crying, sobbing, whimpering, not stopping even when he felt his mother wrap her arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben laid in his bed. Underneath the black bed sheets, staring at his phone. His thoughts consisted mainly of 'please call me'. His eyes were red and swollen due to him crying all night long.

Three years ago, during senior year of high school, Rey had came to the place where Ben, back then Kylo Ren, was smoking with a fellow club member, Armitage Hux. He remembered not really liking Hux, him being arrogant and mean. With her, Rey had carried the huge news that she was indeed in love with him. He could still hear her words.

"I.. I'm in love with you, Ben!"

She had stared at him, her cheeks blushed and eyes wide. Had Hux not been there, Ben would have told her the truth and kissed her right then and there. But since he had been, the only thing he could have done to keep up his reputation as a member of the First Order, was to reject her. Coldly.

"Uhh.. sorry, Rey, I.. I don't feel the same. "

He had felt horrible saying those words and seeing Rey's expression change from hope to sad realization. But Hux clearly hadn't thought they were horrible enough, because he went ahead and added:

"What did she just call you? 'Ben'? Ren, you don't actually know this girl, right? What an idiot. In the First Order, our almost leader would never date a stupid peasant like you."

Before Ben could have done anything, Rey had ran away, crying. 

"Good riddance", Hux had said and chuckled. Ben had glared at him. He regretted not running after her, but now it was too late. He couldn't. 'There is no way she'd want to talk to me now', he had thought.

 

"Ben?"

The voice of his mother brought him back to reality. He instantly jolted up to sitting position. Leia opened the door and looked around in the messy room. 

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie? i'm sorry about last night.. I thought she would've forgiven you by now."

"I'm.. not okay. But I'll heal."

He went silent for a second and glanced at his phone. No calls. No texts. Nothing. 'Idiot', he thought. 'Why would you expect anything? You're pathetic..'

"I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. And.. I wouldn't blame her."

Leia sighed, not looking Ben in to the eyes. 

"You should try to talk to her. Or then.. just.. you know.. move on."

Ben turned his head quicker than he ever had. He stared at Leia with a tired expression on his face.

"Mom, I can't. God, I've tried ignoring these.. feelings for three.. three freaking years! And I.. I still love her."

"Just.. try to figure it out, okay? I hate seeing you like this, so.. broken."

She hadn't meant it as an insult, but Ben still felt ashamed. He was 21 for gods sake. But here he was, in his mother's house, crying his eyes out over a girl that had rejected him. He could almost hear Snoke's disgusting voice humming: 'Pathetic..' to his ear. And that's what he felt like. Pathetic. And definitely not the good type. 

"I'm gonna run to the mall, okay? I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay.." he whispered.

As he heard the door shut downstairs, he fell back to the bed and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to cry, but no tears came out.

 

 

Rey stared at BB-8. The strangely named dog stared back and tilted its head in wonder. It sensed that something was wrong, and barked quietly.

"No, I'm fine. Poe will be here soon. But I gotta ask him, why on earth would he name you 'BB-8'?"

The dog stared back. Rey sighed. Great. Now she was talking to dogs. Her eyes flickered to the clock again. Seeing that the time had not changed since the last time she'd checked she dragged her gaze away from it and settled it on the counter. 

The house was a strange place to be in when it was empty. The last time she'd visited, her adoptive grandfather had still been alive. But no more. Rey felt her eyes water and pinched her own shoulder. She wouldn't cry. Not again. She had to be strong. That was the only way to become what she wanted to be.

She noticed again the old Valentine's Day card she'd found in her desk drawers. Now she wondered why she'd taken it with her. To make her feel pain, maybe? She wasn't a masochist, so that couldn't be. Did she still hold out hope? The thought of her still being hung-up on him made her grab the card and rip it apart. 

But it was true. Once again, the she could feel tears in her eyes. Why was her heart so obsessed with the idea of him? He had brought her nothing but harm. But she had always been a believer in second chances..

The doorbell rang. BB-8 barked in joy, assuming it was his owner Poe coming to get him, since Rey was only dog sitting. Rey got up and painted a joyful smile on her face. She couldn't let Poe know how miserable she actually was. The corgi followed after her to the hall and jumped towards the person when she opened the door. But the dog's joy soon changed as he didn't recognize the man.

Rey, unfortunately, did.

Ben looked her up and down, blushing. She soon realized how little she was wearing; just a tank top and shorts. Blush crept on her cheeks as she allowed herself to stare him straight in the eye.

His eyes were red and puffy. Had he been crying. 'Jesus' Rey thought the herself. 'And I thought I was hurt.'

"Can I help you?" she tried to sound natural. She could see Ben swallowing before he answered. Gods, his deep, baritone voice was just something so.. extraordinary. 

"I have to talk to you."

'How cliche', she thought. "Go ahead then", she said aloud.

He took a deep breath. 

"I.. I need you, Rey. I freaking need you. I can't handle myself without you. My life.. isn't worth living without you. You know I was an idiot in high school, god, you know I didn't mean anything I said back then. You know I loved you, you know I still do. Don't you?"

Rey tried to look away from Ben's eyes, but she couldn't. She could feel shivers going down her spine. He was so close, his breathing feeling like a light breeze on her skin. Her gaze shifted, now locked on his lips. They were unnaturally big and pink for a guy. She couldn't help but imagine how they would feel on hers.

"I don't know if I can trust you again.." she whispered to his lips.

"I promise.. you're everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever needed, Rey, I.." his voice faded away as his eyes locked on her lips.

His words had hurt her. So much. Being young and fragile, she still carried the wound in her heart. But he was clearly trying to fix that wound, right? This was already his second try to apologize. He wouldn't hurt her again, would he? Giving him another chance wouldn't hurt, would it?

Rey inhaled sharply as she took a big step forward, her chest now flush with his. She could see the impact in him, him stiffening and the blush spreading on his face.

She leaned even closer, glancing at his eyes to make sure it was okay. Tilted her head a little. Her lips were so close, almost touching slightly..

"Uhm.. Rey?"

Rey instantly stepped back and looked horrified to see Poe. Ben turned to see who she was looking at. When he saw his old friend, his shock turned to irritation.

"I.. I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I.. came to get BB-8." The man's facial expression was worried.

Rey let the corgi run past her to the arms of his owner. 

"It's.. it's fine", she whispered.

"Kylo", Poe greeted carefully, making his way to his car.

"It's Ben", he glared at him.

"Oh, uh.. sorry. I guess I'll just go now.. see you at class, right Rey?"

Rey hummed and nodded, not looking at Poe to his eyes. The brunet got to his car with BB-8, still looking at the couple, worried. Ben kept glaring at him until the car was completely gone.

Silence.

"Rey..

She looked up again, meeting his eyes. Her heart began beating faster, she gently pulled him closer by grabbing his shirt. Ben didn't hesitate and crashed his lips on hers, claiming them and struggling to walk as Rey pulled him inside the house.

She felt like she was on drugs. Since the day she'd realized she had feelings for him in middle school she'd dreamed of kissing him. She'd always imagined how soft those big lips would feel on hers.

Now that dream was finally true.

He pulled her even closer and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Ben loved every second of it, feeling emotions he didn't even know he could feel. He threw her gently to the couch and followed right after, attacking her mouth again with all the passion and lust that had been building up inside him for years. 

After a few minutes they finally pulled back, needing air. The silence was infuriating. Neither of them could quite express themselves, the situation was too awkward. 

Rey opened her mouth, but then closed it. Then opened it again, but closed it again.

Ben glanced at her, only to realize she was staring at him. Embarrassed by this, she looked away, but he thought his palm to her cheek and turned her face to look at him. 

"Sweetheart.. you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Rey silently leaned to the hand and let out a shaky breath.

"I forgive you."

Ben's heart rose. He leaned in again, giving her a small, soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

Rey wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Yes, the title is a song reference. I'm gonna list here a couple of good Reylo songs to check out.  
> Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey, October and April by the Rasmus and Anette Olzon, Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk and Nate Ruess, Battlefield by Jordin Sparks, Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey, We Found Love by Rihanna and Calvin Harris, King by Years & Years, Without You by David Guetta and Usher and Unbreak my Heart by Weezer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a like and/or kudos if you liked and of you want, check out my other Reylo stories. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued. Just wait. (Yup, another song reference.)


End file.
